


.stress relief

by tybalt_tisk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has no gag reflex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybalt_tisk/pseuds/tybalt_tisk
Summary: Shiro is tense and Allura decides to help.





	.stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hand at writing smut, hopefully, it turns out well. I need to start practicing for bigger things in the future. ;)

Shiro eyed Allura through narrowed eyes as he watched her lock his office door. “Is there a problem, Allura?” he asked her with a frown. It was their third meeting of the day, and each time they met, she seemed more and more distant towards him. If something was wrong, she had clearly run out of patience to settle it later and opted for a more direct approach.

“Actually, yes, there is,” she stated as she took four steps forward, effectively closing the distance between them. When he stood to greet her, she placed her hands on his chest before she lightly pushed him back so he could fall back into his chair. He did nothing to resist the action as he let his hands reach back to catch his weight and they settled over the smooth surface of the armrests. Confused, he watched her as she took off her earrings, muted the connecting channel and placed them on his desk. She then gathered her silver tresses into a loose ponytail and sank gracefully to her knees before she brought her face close to his groin. Her gaze was locked onto his when raised her hands to cup him through his expertly tailored pants. Her electric blue eyes held determination as she peered up at him. 

Shiro’s eyes went wide with panic when he realized what she was doing. She was always hard to read, but there were telltale signs and he cursed himself for not reading them correctly: the locked door, the muting of her earrings, the ponytail. He tried to push his chair back but her alien strength countered the action without the slightest struggle. “Allura, what are you-”

“Earlier today, you said something that bothered me,” she interrupted him softly, her hands still on his chair. Her uninterested tone betrayed the lust in her eyes. Maybe she was in another one of her moods, but he counted the days and that wasn’t due for another 2 and a half weeks. He didn’t know what this was about. A part of him was terrified of being caught in such a compromising position but the other part of him was excited about the thrill of it all. 

He licked his suddenly dry lips. “And what exactly did I say?” he said quickly in a deep voice laced with fast approaching desire.

Slender fingers slowly undid the buckle of Shiro’s belt. She smoothly pulled it through and out of the loops before it was tossed aside carelessly. “You said that you were stressed,” she said almost analytically, recalling the words as if they were burned into her mind. “And that the only thing that you wanted to do was to relax, but our hectic schedules haven’t allowed us such luxuries, have they? You should have just asked me, Shiro.” Her warm fingers ghosted over his covered abdomen in teasing touches and his breath hitched at the sensation. “I would love to help you...relax.” Her tone melted into something sultry and Shiro’s fingers tightened around the edges of the armrests for both physical and moral support. 

He had just been curious about her intentions, but now he was fully invested and his rapidly growing erection made it perfectly clear. He resisted the urge to smirk before he spoke. “And you think a blow job will help me relax?” 

She raised a perfectly arched brow in question. “A blow job?”

He chuckled at her confused face. “It’s an earth term.”

“You humans refer to fellatio as a blow job?” Her hands retreated and she sat back on her haunches. They were quickly getting off topic and it was an earth lesson Shiro would rather not get into right now. Not with the idea that anybody could walk in on them at any moment. Sure, the door was locked, but people always found ways.

“Listen, Allura,” he said sternly as he could manage. He wanted to sound authoritative but he has to tone it down because he knew for a fact that his Leader Voice turned her on to the point of no return. “I-I really appreciate your...enthusiasm to help me relax, but its fine. I’m fine.”

“But you aren’t,” she countered quickly.

‘We can’t do this here.” 

She pouted. “Why not?” 

“Because we’re in my office!” he yelled out through clenched teeth. He’s losing a battle he was never destined to win and he knows that. But he doesn’t want her to know that. 

She eyed him for a second or two, searching his eyes for anything she could use to justify the plans she had for him. Her gaze is too intense and it caused blood to rush to his face. 

And to his cock. 

It was all the encouragement she needed. 

She rose to her feet and before he could register what was happening, she was straddling him. Her arms around his broad shoulders and she made sure to grind her hips down into his clothed erection. It took every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from grabbing a hold of her hips and thrusting up into her. He didn’t want to encourage this behavior but with every movement of her hips, he was getting closer and closer to tossing it to the wind and letting her do whatever the fuck she wanted to him. 

Holding on to his last shreds of reason, he decided to focus on his breathing and not on the way her body felt so perfect pressed up against his. He didn’t want to think about how sweet her hair smelled as the ends of it tickled his nose. He didn’t want to think about how he would much rather her long, gorgeous legs atop his shoulders and not around his waist. And he certainly didn’t want to think about how good she made his name sound when he forced it from her lips as he drove deep into-

“That’s never stopped us before,” she whispered in his ear, interrupting his wicked thoughts and replaced it with wicked words of her own. Her tone is like liquid sin as it wraps around every corner of his mind and teases him with the invitation of madness. He’s certain that she can feel him stirring under her weight. She does nothing to help his current situation when she runs her fingers over his ears and down to trace along the strong curves of his jaw. “It didn’t stop us when you had me against the wall in the custodial closet.” He fingers continued their path until they stopped at his chin and forced him to look up at her. “It didn’t stop us at that intergalactic gala.” She nipped at his bottom lip a little too hard before she kissed it in apology immediately after. “And must I remind you that it didn’t stop us when you fucked me over this very desk.” Her lips met his again in a chaste kiss. One that was more greedy than the last. 

Shiro lets out a low groan around her lips and his hands wander down to massage her ass. Her voice mixed with the memories of them together in places that would be frowned upon, makes him wishes that they were having this conversation in the bedroom. Her hips once again grind into his and this time he thrusts up to meet her and it makes her gasp at the sudden retaliation from him. 

He lightly whimpers when she removes herself from his lap and he already misses her closeness. She returns to her original position on her knees before him.“I can see the heat in your eyes, Shiro,” she whispered in a tone that she knows drives him crazy. She ran her thumbs over his abs, leaving a trail of fire, then continued their path down to his hips before she rested her fingers at the helm of his pants. She teased and tugged, but she did nothing to remove them. Her eyes asked the burning question.

“Allura, someone might hear us...” It was his last line of defense and he knew it was a weak one.

She smirked. “Then you better try to keep quiet, paladin.” He said those exact words to her when the tables were turned. Getting a dose of his own medicine was something he never expected, but damn, did those words crumble the last of his defense. 

Shiro doesn’t need to say another word because Allura knows she’s won and today she’s kind enough not to make him verbally admit it. She only laughed playfully before she shifted her gaze back to the front of Shiro’s pants where his arousal was showing rather impressively. Allura didn’t waste another second before she tugged the boxers and pants down as one unit, watching as Shiro’s large, fully engorged cock bobbed free of its constraints.

Hands down the worst thing about Allura is that she likes to test his legendary patience. She often gets exactly what she wants when it comes to him, but she makes him suffer for making putting up a fight. Shiro swallowed thickly as he watched her as she watched him. He was breathing heavy at the anticipation and he felt his hands twitch as if they were restraining themselves from touching him where he needed it the most. 

As if she felt his internal struggle, she decided to end his suffering. Just not the way he wanted her to. She used only a single, delicate finger to trace the thick vein that ran on the underside of his cock. The sensation made him twitch and beads of precum collected at the tip. The contact was light and feathery – not nearly enough to satisfy him but just enough to drive him wild with need. 

She continued to tease him with light, single-fingered touches. He shook his head frustration. “For someone who wanted to help me relax, you sure are doing your best to do the exact opposite, Allura,” Shiro’s voice was rough with arousal. 

She giggled at his reaction before she wrapped her hand slowly around the base of Shiro erection, letting her hand settle around him, finger by finger. Shiro hissed quietly at the sudden, intimate touch to his cock. He watched her through half-lidded eyes and he allowed his body to slouch deeper into his chair. 

Using her other hand, she cupped Shiro’s balls and massaged them slowly with the heel of her hand. She then moved her hand up his shaft and let her thumb brush over the sensitive tip, smearing his precum around the head. Allura pulled Shiro’s cock forward, letting her tongue swirl slowly around the head, fully wetting it, then tracing the underside of the ridge before taking the head fully into her mouth. Her lips tightened over the upper part of his shaft but she did nothing further. 

Shiro growled. It wasn’t enough. Allura definitely knew how to suck dick. She knew how to make his toes curl and his voice give out. But today. Today. She wants to torture him. Just a couple of minutes ago, she was his lap grinding against him, tempting him in every way, practically begging him for this and now that she has him exactly where she wants him, she’s opting to take her time. It was maddening. 

“Allura…” there was a warning and a half plea in his voice somewhere. It’s taking everything in him not to thrust his hips up and slam the rest of his cock into her mouth. He took a deep, unsteady breath. 

He could do this. 

He could wait. 

He could be patient. 

All too quickly, she fully took him into her mouth as deep as she could from her angle and just as quickly as she had engulfed him, she was off of him. She released him from her mouth with an audible pop and looked up at him with electricity in her eyes and it only made him grow harder in her hands. “Yes, Shiro?” One hand tighten around the base of his cock and the other moved at a steady pace up and down, the extra saliva from her sudden intake of him added some slick to allow her hand to move without much friction. However, the pressure at the base bordered the line between pleasure and pain. It was almost euphoric. 

He couldn’t do this. 

Cock still in hand, she slowly kissed her way down the side of his shaft. The sight made his hands tighten over the armrest and his head loll back. 

She suddenly stopped her ministrations. “Look at me,” she demanded softly. She waited until his desperate eyes met hers before she returned her lips to him. “Keep your eyes on me,” she said between kisses. “Keep your eyes on your princess, Takashi.” 

He couldn’t wait. 

She knew exactly what she was doing when she called him by his first name. In that tone. The tone that drove set his soul on fire with want and desire. It was probably his biggest turn on and he had to take more deep breaths to keep from coming too soon. As much as he hated when she got this...playful, he wanted to savor the moment of her hot, delicious mouth on him. She was an ever-burning furnace and he always found himself willingly standing too close.

Her lips replaced the hand on his balls and she lightly sucked at them, careful to be mindful of her teeth. Her hand on his shaft continued its steady pace and she twisted her wrist as she drove it up and down. “What do you want to do, Takashi?” she asked the question as if she weren’t just sucking on his balls and her hand’s pace wasn’t almost hellfire on his cock. 

He couldn’t form the words if he tried. Everything was too much and at the same time, not nearly enough. 

She lightly squeezes him to gain back his attention. She always liked his full, undivided attention when she got like this. She liked feeling powerful. She liked that she could boss him around. And he would be lying if he said that he loved it just as much as she did. “If you don’t tell me what you want, then how I can help you?” Her voice sent vibrations through him and it didn’t help his predicament in the slightest. 

He steeled himself and forced his voice out through trembling lips. “I-I want you.” 

“But you have me. On my knees. With your dick in my mouth.” She gave him another long suck before she ran her free hand over his hips. “Is it not enough?” 

“No,” he said sternly. 

He couldn’t be patient. 

“Then what do you want, Takashi?” she asked him sharply. “Remember this is for you. This is to help you relax. Now tell me. Tell me what you need the most right now.” She knew exactly what he wanted. All he had to do what say it. 

She stares into her eyes and it’s like he’s making a deal with the devil. He moves some of her hair from her face so he can get a full look at her. “I want to shove my cock down your throat until I cum.” 

Her hand slows down pumping him but it doesn’t stop and a mischievous smile suddenly graces her lips. “Then do it. You know I can handle it.” She then rearranges her body to make the upcoming event easier for both of them. 

Once she’s settled, she completely engulfed him again, taking him as deep as she can. Her tongue is flat on the underside of his shaft and she bobs her hand up and down, setting a pace. Shiro head rolls back with a restraint moan of pleasure. His mind is a complete haze but the little blood he has in his head reminds him that these walls aren’t necessarily the thickest. 

He composes himself just enough to be coherent enough thrust his hips up and into her hot, waiting mouth. It’s not enough. He can feel her smile around him because he knows that she knows it’s not enough. He isn’t as rough as he wants to be. He isn’t as deep as he needs to be. 

A frustrated growl leaves his lips before he pushes her away lightly and she scoots back just enough to give him room to stand before her. She doesn’t question his change in position, only waits for him patiently as he finds his bearings. She isn’t the least bit surprised when he grabs a fistful of her hair silver hair and guides her back to his throbbing cock. 

Easily one of the best things about Allura’s anatomy is that she has no gag reflex. He praises whatever god there is out there when his new leverage allows him to push his hips further into her and his cock nudges past what would be her gag reflex and settles in her throat. It’s tight, but it’s not constricting. He does a few thrusts to test how comfortable she is with the new position and when she doesn’t show any signs of discomfort, he sets a fast, hard pace. His eyes are closed as he revels in the pleasure of what is Allura. 

His euphoria is interrupted when he realizes that their rhythm is off. Whenever he pushes forward, she pulls back, voiding the thrust. He halts his thrust to make sure she’s okay and when he’s met with challenging eyes, he can’t help but bark out a sarcastic laugh. Even when she’s on her knees, with him balls deep, she still manages to boss him around. 

He takes his cock out and gives her a look. “You ready?” 

She takes a few deep breaths before she can answer. “More than ever.” 

“If it’s too much, remember to–“

“I remember, Shiro.” 

He only nods before he grabs her hair again, this time more roughly and brings lines himself back up with her mouth. He doesn’t waste another second before he buries himself into her again. His pace is relentless as his hips snap forward as he brings her forward. When Allura gets playful, it’s hard to tell what road she wants to take. Today she wants it rough. And Shiro didn’t have any objections to it. He knows that once they are finished here, its residual effect is going to bleed over into their bed later on tonight. He moans at the scene in his head before he pushes the thought away so he can focus on what’s happening now. 

He pulls out to let her catch her breath and she takes a few deep breaths before she’s back on him, taking all he has to give. Her full lips feel amazing around him and her gaze only does nothing to dull to the intense situation. 

He felt himself edge closer to his orgasm and his pace slightly falters at the sensation. Allura can feel it, too. She can read him like an open book. The way his jaw hangs open and his eyes flutter as if they are trying to retain their focus on the world around him. She knows this look. 

Bringing her hand forward and under Shiro, she massages his balls once more, gathering their mixed juices before she travels further. Her fingers press firmly press against his perineum and Shiro stutters slightly at the sensation. She doesn’t stop there before her finger circles his entrance before she slips past the ring of muscles and enters him shallowly. 

The action completely catches Shiro by surprise and a shocked, choked moan escapes him. His eyes go wide before they close tightly a second later, he’s coming hard. Off rhythm, his hips thrust deep and hard into Allura. His fingers in her hair tighten and she’s wincing at the treatment, but she stays still and lets Shiro finish and drinks in everything he gives her. 

When he’s finished, he releases her and with Allura guiding him, he falls back into his chair, completely spent. His lungs are on overdrive as they desperately suck in much-needed air. His muscles are completely relaxed and it’s then that he realized how tense he actually was. Allura was right. He did need to relax and he couldn’t think of a better way to do that. 

He’d definitely have to repay her. 

When he finds the strength to open his eyes, Allura is wiping her mouth clean of the evidence before she’s fixing her hair up in her staple bun. How the hell she fits all of that hair in that tiny bun was a mystery to him. 

“You okay?” she asks him once she’s finished making herself presentable. She picks up her earrings and activates them, grateful that she doesn’t come back to the world on fire. 

He gives her a goofy grin. One that he knows isn’t his most attractive but Allura only laughs before she’s in front of him with the towel, cleaning him before she’s pulling his boxers and pants back up around his waist. “Lift your hips.” There she was, bossing him around again. He did as he was told and it isn’t long before she’s tucking his shirt in and looping his belt back into place. 

“Can I trust you not to make a fool of yourself if Iverson comes in here?” she asked him, straightening his hair and his badges. 

“Probably,” he said unsure of himself. “Most likely, yeah. But no promises.” 

“Good,” she said, “I hope you learned your lesson, Mr. Shirogane.” 

“That if I’m stressed, I come to you for a blowjob?” 

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. His post-sex euphoria caused the action to almost lull him to sleep. “No, that if you find yourself stressed or in over your head, you come to me. We’re in this together, remember?” She leaned her forehead against his and before she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand and tugged her into him until his lips met hers. 

He could taste himself on her and wonders if Allura gets the same tingly feeling when he kisses her after he eats her out. Guess he’ll find out tonight. 

“Thank you,” he told he honestly. “I’ll definitely remember not to let it get that bad again.” 

She bopped him on the nose before she kissed his scar, her favorite part of him. She made her leave and before she opened the door, Shiro spoke, “Drink plenty of water, Princess, because I plan on fucking the hell out of you later.” 

She bites her lip to keep from laughing at the promise. She opts for a wink instead. “I’m looking forward to it...Takashi.” 

She laughed at his red expression before she disappeared into the hall. 

Damn, Shiro couldn’t ask for a better wife.

**Author's Note:**

> That was exhausting.


End file.
